Loveless
by swaggysuga
Summary: "Yoongi, kau harus bahagia, dengan atau tanpaku." BoysLove / BTS / Oneshot / Park Jimin x Min Yoongi / MinYoon / Yoongi!Uke Jimin!Seme / Soulmate!AU / SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Ada kala dimana Min Yoongi begitu menyadari bahwa hatinya jatuh sedalam-dalamnya kepada Park Jimin, sahabatnya sejak kecil._

 _Dan ada waktu dimana Park Jimin begitu memahami bahwa satu-satunya yang berarti, yang ingin dijaganya adalah Min Yoongi, dambaannya sejak dini._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah benang merah yang terjuntai indah mengikat kelingking keduanya, menandakan takdir dua insan yang berjodoh dalam dunia yang entah kesekian._

 _Adakah bahagia yang digawangi dua lakon ini?_

 _Hanya Sang Pelukis Takdir yang tahu._

 **Loveless**

 ** _swaggysuga_**

 **Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **MinYoon / T / BoysLove**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si pucat, itu nama lain yang tersemat di diri Min Yoongi.

"Si pucat itu menyukai sahabatnya? Serius, dia laki-laki, kan?"

Nah, kalau yang ini namanya gosip. Gosip selalu salah? Tunggu dulu. Mari kita konfirmasi kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Katanya kau menyukaiku."

"Siapa bilang?"

Pemilik tubuh yang kecil namun berotot, Park Jimin, menyelidiki wajah cantik sahabatnya. "Banyak. Tak mungkin kusebutkan satu persatu."

Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya. "Jangan dengar gosip murahan seperti itu. Kita ini sahabat, aku menyukaimu? Cih, dalam mimpimu saja, Park Jimin."

"Ya ampun, aku kan hanya bertanya," Jimin memandang Yoongi kesal. "Sudah, habiskan saja makananmu, sebentar lagi kelas kita dimulai."

Dengan ogah-ogahan Yoongi menghabiskan makan siangnya. Ini di kampus dan semua orang sudah berdesas-desus mengenai persahabatannya yang dinilai ambigu. Astaga, apa salah mempunyai sahabat seorang Park Jimin? Apa spesialnya si bantet ini sehingga semua orang menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap Jimin sampai-sampai ia kena getahnya?

"Ayo," Jimin membawa semua buku di meja—termasuk buku milik Yoongi sehingga si mungil itu tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan tenaga.

Sesampainya di kelas, Yoongi dan Jimin buru-buru mencari kursi di bagian belakang. Selain bisa makan kudapan diam-diam, posisi ini memudahkan mereka untuk menghindar dari perhatian kawan-kawan sekelas mereka. Menuai gosip yang tidak perlu memang wajib hukumnya.

Dosen belum datang. Yoongi dan Jimin sudah mulai mengeluarkan kudapan mereka satu demi satu ke atas meja. Teman yang lain hanya memperhatikan sambil sesekali berbisik-bisik. Mungkin mempertanyakan apakah hubungan mereka _real_ atau tidak.

"Rupanya kita masih sangat menarik bagi mereka," keluh Yoongi.

"Tak perlu terusik. Kau kan yang bilang untuk tidak peduli pada gosip," Jimin membuka salah satu bungkus biskuit cokelat berlambang macan keramat dan memakannya dalam sekali suap.

"Iya sih. Tapi kau sadar tidak, kalau objek yang paling menarik adalah diriku? Dominannya, gosip itu berisi 'si Yoongi yang menyukai sahabatnya', 'Yoongi yang cintanya tak terbalas' dan tetek bengek lainnya."

"Lalu kau keberatan?" Jimin menatap mata Yoongi dalam, membuat si mungil canggung.

"Tidak juga, sekali-kali berkorban untukmu," Yoongi mencubit sebelah pipi gembil Jimin.

"Dosennya sudah datang," Jimin mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi yang langsung duduk rapi ketika dosen yang _killer_ itu datang. "Simpan dulu ocehanmu sampai pulang nanti."

.

.

.

"Jimin."

"Hmm."

"Jimin!" _pletak!_

"Aduh! Apa sih?!" Jimin mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Yoongi. Ia sedang asyik bermain _game_ di ponselnya sehingga cuek kepada sahabatnya.

"Tadi _gyosunim_ menawariku beasiswa ke Jepang," Yoongi bergelung di samping tubuh Jimin, menyamankan diri di sofa yang nyaman.

"Oh ya? Bagus dong," sahut Jimin sambil tetap fokus kepada _game_ -nya.

Si mungil yang kesal karena terus diacuhkan segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Jimin yang keheranan. Jimin cepat-cepat mengejar Yoongi yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ya, mereka memang sedang di rumah Yoongi sekarang. Jimin mengetuk pintu Yoongi yang terkunci.

"Yoon? Yoongi?"

"Enyah kau, jelek!"

"Astaga, kenapa kau marah hanya gara-gara hal sepele? _Game_ -ku ini _nanggung_ sekali, sekarang aku malah kalah gara-gara kau pergi mendadak."

"Aku memang selalu salah."

"Iya, kau salah. Apalagi kalau kau tidak membukakan pintu. Kau akan dimarahi Eomma karena pintunya rusak kudobrak."

Sunyi. Jimin hanya tinggal menunggu sambil bersidekap, menunggu sampai hitungan tiga dan, _voila_! Pintu terbuka dengan mudah.

Jimin langsung merangsek masuk dan menyudutkan si pucat ke tembok dengan kedua tangan mengungkung tubuh Yoongi, menatapnya dengan setajam-tajamnya.

"Awas."

"Tidak mau."

"Jimin, kutendang selangkanganmu."

"Tendang saja."

Tentu saja Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi tak akan tega melakukan itu. Jimin semakin berani, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Yoongi yang sudah merah padam. Seringainya semakin menjadi. Yoongi tidak berani menantang netra kembar Jimin, ia memejamkan matanya, terlalu takut akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Jimin semakin mendekat, hingga wajah mereka, bukan, bibir mereka, tidak lagi menyisakan seinci pun jarak. Bertabrakan begitu saja dalam ritme yang tidak beraturan. Yoongi, bukannya tidak membalas. Ia tidak membiarkan Jimin mendominasi begitu saja. Tangannya merayapi rambut kelam Jimin, merenggutnya sedikit sehingga membuat Jimin meringis dalam ciumannya.

Keduanya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang mereka tahu, perasaan mereka mengambil alih logika, membuat mereka menikmati apa yang ada sekarang. Tubuh keduanya merapat, tidak memberi kesempatan semilimeter pun mengambil alih. Hangat tubuh Jimin, Yoongi pun rasa. Jimin mulai menggigiti bibir Yoongi dengan agresif, menyesapnya sepuas hati, sesuka-sukanya. Si mungil pada akhirnya pasrah saja didominasi sahabatnya.

Yoongi masih memejamkan mata ketika Jimin berinisiatif melepaskan ciuman mereka yang singkat namun sensual. Jimin tersenyum samar dan mengusap kedua pipi halus Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya, membuat pemilik marga Min membuka matanya perlahan, menyaksikan wajah si tampan Jimin yang sedang menatapnya penuh damba.

"Yoongi-ya," Jimin berdesis lirih. "Kau harus bahagia, dengan atau tanpaku."

Jimin melangkah keluar dari kamar Yoongi setelah sebelumnya mengecup lembut ujung hidung Yoongi. Yang ditinggalkan hanya terdiam, tak memahami apa maksud perkataan terakhir Jimin. Ia lalu terduduk di lantai dan memegangi dadanya. Entah kenapa dadanya berdenyut nyeri karena harus berpisah dengan Jimin, sahabatnya, yang barusan memberikan sentuhan yang sangat intim kepadanya.

.

.

.

Setelahnya, Yoongi hanya mampu menghitung hari semenjak Jimin menghilang dari pandangannya. Ajaib, tidak ada seorang pun temannya bahkan keluarganya dan keluarga Park yang mengingat Jimin. Jejak Jimin liau seketika, tidak ada yang mengenalnya meskipun Yoongi bersikeras menunjukkan fotonya, fitur wajahnya, senyum ramahnya dan segalanya. Yoongi sampai merelakan beasiswanya ke Jepang karena kalap mencari sesosok Jimin.

Sudah entah keberapa kali Yoongi menangisi Jimin, seperti sekarang ini.

"Jiminie, _hiks_ , kau jahat sekali, kau tega… _hiks_ , pergi kemana kau ini sebenarnya, brengsek?!"

Kesabarannya beda nasib dengan airmatanya. Airmatanya seolah tak pernah habis, sedangkan kesabarannya menguar tak tersisa. Ia marah. Marah sejadi-jadinya. Murka karena Jimin tiba-tiba menghilang setelah meninggalkan jejak begitu dalam di hatinya.

Dalam setengah tahun ini, ia tidak pernah tidak menangis jika mengingat seorang Park Jimin. Ia bosan. Yoongi mencapai batasnya sendiri, enggan melompatinya dan menjadi pemenang atasnya.

Kaki mungilnya membawanya ke atap gedung tinggi. Angin kencang menerpa wajah dan mengacak rambut serta bajunya. Dengan bibir bergetar ia melangkah ke tepi atap gedung. Tekadnya sudah bulat, tak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan. Tangannya ia kepalkan kencang-kencang, lalu direntangkannya sembari melonggarkan kepalan jari jemarinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Jimin…"

.

.

.

Kepalanya berdengung. Ia baru saja ingin menentukan jumlah uang yang ia pertaruhkan ketika sebuah suara mengganggu konsentrasinya. Pangkal kelingkingnya memanas, menandakan ada sesuatu terjadi pada takdirnya.

Sesaat ia bangkit berdiri dan bersuara, "Aku berhenti sampai disini. _See you next time, guys_."

Kepergiannya mengundang tanda tanya dari para _gambler_ senior maupun junior—yang tentunya hanya menonton serta berdecak kagum karena yang belum berpengalaman mana mau menantang Jimin—namun Jimin tak ambil pusing. Ada hal yang lebih krusial untuk ia urus.

Ia berjalan ke lorong yang sepi dan gelap, melirik pangkal kelingkingnya yang sudah memerah, dan memegang satu sisi pelipisnya dengan kelingkingnya. Dengung di kepalanya semakin kentara, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia harus melakukan semuanya dengan cepat.

"Jangan dulu, Yoongi-ya. Tunggu aku."

.

.

.

"Hei, hei. Jangan memukuliku seperti ini…"

Sudah diselamatkan, malah tak tahu diri. Itulah Min Yoongi. Jimin susah payah menarik pinggangnya ketika tubuh Yoongi hampir saja melayang dan menyisakan nama.

"Brengsek, sialan! Kau pergi kemana saja?! Apa aku harus mati dulu baru kau akan muncul?! Bedebah!"

"Agak sulit menjelaskannya kepadamu, tapi," Jimin mengangkat kelingking kanannya dan meraih jemari Yoongi, mengangkat kelingking kiri Yoongi. Seketika benang merah samar tampak menghubungkan kedua kelingking itu. "Ini pengikat kita. Kau tak akan terpisah denganku, Yoongi."

"Tapi kemarin kau meninggalkanku, bangsat."

"Peranku mengharuskanku seperti itu," Jimin mencebik kesal. "Aku punya banyak peran di bumi yang harus kupenuhi. Tapi, kau tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku adalah takdirmu. Makanya kuingatkan kau untuk bahagia, dengan atau tanpaku. Karena toh, nanti pun aku akan kembali."

"Apa kau baru dapat peran sekarang? Karena dulu kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku mendadak. Belum ikut audisi kau rupanya, hah?!" mulut Yoongi masih sepedas semula.

Jimin hanya terbahak puas. "Tidak, tidak. Aku sering meninggalkanmu, apa kau ingat? Aku sering pergi beberapa bulan. Hanya saja, tidak setelah menciummu, sehingga engkau tidak terlalu terbawa perasaan."

Wajah Yoongi memerah hebat mengingat ciumannya dengan Jimin kala itu. Ia kembali memukul lengan Jimin keras-keras. Jimin hanya terkekeh.

"Ayo ke bawah, disini dingin," Jimin menggamit lengan Yoongi dan membawanya turun.

"Lebih baik berdingin-dingin di sini daripada ikut denganmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kuhangatkan di sini saja kalau begitu."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Jimin meraih pinggang Yoongi, menarik dagu si pucat dan menyerbu bibirnya habis-habisan tanpa memberi jeda. Peduli setan dengan rengekan Yoongi agar melepaskannya, yang penting Yoongi paham bahwa takdirnya jelas mengikat mereka berdua. Akhirnya, seperti biasa, Yoongi hanya ambil acuh atas perlakuan Jimin kepadanya. Ia tahu betul bahwa Jimin yang sedang seperti ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Lagipula, ia juga menikmatinya. Walaupun dirinya masih kesal setengah mati, dan ia merasa perlu menghukum Jimin lagi nanti.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi takdirku, Min Yoongi. Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park-brengsek-Jimin."

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Caci maki saja diiiirikuuu bila itu bisa meeeembuatmuuu kembali bersinar dan berpijar seperti dulu kalaaaaaaaa~**


	2. Sequel

"Kau bisa bekerja dengan benar, tidak? Mau kupecat?"

Ya, itu Park Jimin ketika menjadi CEO sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan. Ia melonggarkan dasinya, kesal luar biasa ketika 'anak buah'-nya tidak becus dalam mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Ma—maaf, _sajangnim_. Aku janji akan bekerja dengan lebih baik lagi," ujar si pegawai takut-takut.

Yah, sebenarnya Jimin hanya gertak sambal. Toh, dia bukan CEO yang sesungguhnya. Ia sedang bermain peran. Entah sejak kapan hal ini terjadi, namun ia bisa saja bangun menjadi seorang CEO, pengantar makanan, penerjemah bahasa Jepang (hei, dia bahkan hanya bisa mengatakan ' _itadakimasu'_ karena sering mendengarnya dari pengunjung restoran Jepang) dan hal-hal yang ia sendiri tidak kuasai, namun semua itu seakan datang mendadak kepadanya dan tetiba ia sudah bekerja layaknya seorang profesional. Ia sendiri pun tidak paham mengapa semua ini terjadi pada dirinya.

Yang ia tahu, ketika Yoongi membutuhkannya, jari kelingkingnya akan sakit, dan benang merah itu akan tampak di matanya. Lalu, dirinya akan kembali menjadi Park Jimin sahabat Min Yoongi.

Sialnya, Yoongi seringkali membutuhkannya untuk hal-hal yang terhitung sepele. Contohnya, ketika Jimin sedang meraup kebanggaan ketika ia hampir memenangkan olimpiade catur internasional. Ketika Jimin kembali, tebak apa yang dikatakan Yoongi?

"Beruntung kau datang, aku kesulitan membuka botol soda ini," ujar Yoongi cuek sambil melemparkan botol soda.

Atau…

"Yak, Park Jimin! Kau belum mengembalikan _headphone_ milikku!"

…ketika Jimin hampir melakukan _one night stand_ dengan seorang bule super cantik asal Rusia.

Ingatan Jimin itu tidak lemah, ia ingat betul bahwa dirinya menghilang sudah berhari-hari, dan Yoongi hanya membutuhkannya untuk saat-saat sepele. _Yang benar saja_ , batinnya. Ia benci diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Yoongi. Jimin tidak menampik bahwa ia tertarik pada sahabatnya, tetapi takdir aneh ini malah membuatnya sadar bahwa sahabatnya mungkin tidak menganggapnya lebih dari seorang kawan di kala susah. Buktinya, Yoongi tidak mencarinya, tidak curiga ketika ia menghilang. Barangkali ia menganggap Jimin sedang penat dan bolos untuk liburan ke Hongkong.

Ketika ia memastikan perasaan sahabatnya, pembaca ingat apa katanya?

 _"_ _Jangan dengar gosip murahan seperti itu. Kita ini sahabat, aku menyukaimu? Cih, dalam mimpimu saja, Park Jimin."_

Mungkin itu terdengar seperti candaan, tapi serius deh, hati Jimin bagaikan di- _harakiri_ oleh samurai tertajam di muka bumi. Namun ia tetap tersenyum, berusaha menjadi aktor terbaik dalam panggung sandiwara yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Lama-lama menjadi bukit, itu istilah yang cocok untuk kekesalan seorang Park Jimin. Geram juga ia melihat sahabatnya tak acuh, setidaknya ia ingin memastikan semburat di pipi pucat nan gembil sahabatnya itu nyata, bukan ilusinya semata.

Maka Jimin menciumnya. Tepat di bibir.

Dan reaksinya? Cocok dengan harapan Jimin.

Jimin puas. Jimin senang. Alam raya mengumandangkan lagu bahagia.

Tapi bukan Park Jimin namanya kalau tidak usil. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi sejenak, jadi apa saja— _gambler, chef_ , tukang reparasi sepeda dan sebagainya.

Walaupun usilnya sekarang agak keterlaluan, meninggalkan Yoongi selama tiga bulan. Ia tidak pernah menghilang dari hadapan si pucat selama itu, hanya ingin melihat apakah Yoongi benar-benar membutuhkannya atau itu semua hanya khayalannya belaka. Ia mencoba mengabaikan semua sakit di kelingkingnya yang seringkali datang, menandakan bahwa Yoongi sangat amat membutuhkannya.

Namun hari itu berbeda. Ikatan benang merah di kelingkingnya kuat sekali mencengkeram, sehingga ia merasakan sakit yang berbeda.

Jantungnya berdentum kuat, curiga akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dambaan hatinya. Benar saja, ketika ia kembali menjadi Park Jimin, sahabat kecil Yoongi, pujaannya itu hampir menjatuhkan diri dari gedung tinggi.

Jimin berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

Dan peran-perannya pun lenyap begitu saja, seiring dengan Yoongi yang menerima dirinya.

 **—** **Loveless—**

"Jimin."

"Hm."

"Kau pernah menjadi apa saja selama ini?"

Jimin berpikir sejenak sambil mengusap puncak kepala Yoongi yang sedang bersandar manja di bahu kokohnya. Keduanya duduk di tempat tidur milik Yoongi sambil bersandar ke _headbed_.

"Apa saja. Tukang judi, tukang reparasi sepeda, kadang jadi penerjemah bahasa, _sales_ mobil."

"Pernah bertemu wanita cantik?"

"Sering," jawab Jimin dengan nada datar.

"Lalu kau tergoda?"

"Ada wanita Rusia yang sangat cantik. Aku sudah berada di kamar hotel bersamanya. Bodinya, ampun, aduhai luar biasa. Sayang sekali, 'panggilanmu' merusak semuanya," Jimin berkata seolah mencibir Yoongi.

Si mungil langsung bangkit dari posisinya, memandang sinis kepada Jimin dan pergi keluar kamar dengan langkah berdebum-debum. Jimin terbahak, ia selalu senang jika berhasil menggoda seorang Yoongi yang datar dan dingin seperti kulkas.

Cepat-cepat Jimin turun dari tempat tidur dan mengejar Yoongi. Ia lalu memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, menyamankan wajahnya di bahu Yoongi dan membuat pipi mereka beradu. Yoongi tersipu, kesal karena Jimin selalu memperlakukannya begini ketika ia marah. Meskipun dalam hati ia senang juga, sih. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia jadi hobi marah-marah karena Jimin selalu punya cara untuk merayunya habis-habisan agar ia kembali melunak. Dasar Yoongi, ia seringkali memperpanjang masa marahnya, demi menikmati _aegyo_ Jimin yang jarang ia dapatkan ketika Jimin sedang dalam _mood_ yang biasa saja.

"Yoongi sayang, jangan marah ya…"

"Diam, kau bau matahari."

"Kan aku matahari untukmu, yang menyinari hari-harimu yang dingin seperti musim salju."

"Ck, mulutmu itu berbisa sekali."

Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Jimin yang tebal dan menggoda. Si _tsundere_ rupanya tak bisa marah lama-lama kali ini. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar dan mengunci dirinya, meninggalkan Jimin yang wajahnya memerah hebat dan terpaku di tempat sambil mengelus bibirnya yang barusan bertabrakan dengan milik Yoongi.

Huh, pasangan payah…

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini sequel dari Loveless, maaf aku gak bisa buat berchapter karena aku lagi kehabisan ide cerita untuk ff berchapter dan aku sibuk juga akhir-akhir ini. Aku udah menduga pasti banyak readernim yang enggak ngerti sama cerita ini karena percayalah… aku juga gak ngerti HAHAHA! Aku bikin ff ini buat ngisi waktu luang dan emang plot ceritanya gak aku buat matang-matang, mengalir aja gituu. Sebenernya sih iseng-iseng, eh malah banyak yg** ** _appreciate_** **, aku terharu. Semoga ff ini berkenan yaaa.**

 **NerdGirl69: iya, kurang lebih seperti itu hehehe.. kalo berchapter, mungkin nanti ada yg gini lagi ya, tapi bukan ff ini, karena emang tujuan awalnya cuma oneshot. Terima kasih udah mampir! / sugantea: OOOM! Hahaha aku emang udah mulai jahad skrg kekekekee. Makasih om udah ngajarin bikin hurt :3 / naranari II: hehehe ini udah ada sequelnya yaa, dan terima kasih sudah mampir, I love ur fanfics! / : nyahahaha jiminkung dong (sodaranya jelangkung) terimakasih sudah mampir! / sugarrrku007: iya mungkin ini adiknya goblin, namanya goblag wkwkwkwk terimakasih sudah mampir! / OrangeMint: hohoho ini udah ada sequelnya yhaa silakan dinikmati, terima kasih sudah mampiiir!**

 ** _Fav and review please :3_**


End file.
